


Kneel.

by OctoberDecember



Series: Shadowhunters/Sexy One-Shots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberDecember/pseuds/OctoberDecember
Summary: "So then, you will be the only man in the world who will be able to put me in such a compromising position?" Magnus looked up at Alec, his eyes appreciatively scanning his Shadowhunter's face."Yes, Magnus Bane. I will be the only man in the world who can make you kneel." Alec fervently kissed his warlock, deepening the kiss as the seconds ticked on and on...





	Kneel.

"Magnus. Come here." 

Magnus glanced over at Alec, curious about what his Shadowhunter currently wanted. Alec had been quiet for several minutes, hunched over a tablet, with silver earbuds in his ear. He sat at the living room table, with a mess of rope carelessly piled up beside him. 

Magnus did as he was told, walking over to Alec's seated position, craning his neck down to get a view of the images on Alec's tablet—

Alec quickly stood out of his seat, moving the tablet out of Magnus' view. 

"Alexander, you only fan the flames of my curiosity..." Magnus crossed his arms against his chest, as he watched Alec's glowing face. "What could possibly be so sacred?" 

Alec ignored Magnus' question, as he continued to silently watch the screen. 

A minute or so later, Alec set the tablet down, as he cautiously reached for the rope. "Okay...Okay...Stand right where you are." 

Magnus shrugged as he stood in place, Alec's directions being very simple to follow. 

Alec moved over towards Magnus, with the rope firmly in his grip. "Hold out your hands." 

Again, Magnus followed Alec's overly simplistic direction. 

Alec quietly worked the rope between Magnus' wrists, until Magnus' hands were successfully bound together. Magnus searched Alec's face for any trace of hunger or heat, anything that would suggest that Alec had ulterior motives for wanting him all tied up... 

Magnus loudly sighed when he realized that Alec's face right now looked the exact same as it did the night before, when Alec had come home with an inconceivable mound of the Institute's pressing paperwork. 

Alec had been incredibly busy lately, often not coming home until the early hours of dawn—

And then heading back into work only a few hours later. 

Magnus tried not to be too selfish with Alec's time. He understood the importance of Alec's position as head of The Institute and he also understood that the weight of The Clave always rested squarely on Alec's shoulders—

But he was still sorely missing his Alexander. 

"Hey, can you move your hands?" Alec's question came out soft, as he stared down at Magnus' wrists. 

Magnus tried to separate his palms, but he was unable to move them apart. 

"Okay. Now...for your legs..." Alec went right back to work with the rope, thoughtfully running it between Magnus' knees, the rope brushing lightly against Magnus' violet silk pants. 

"May I ask what project we're currently working on, Alexander? Is this something for The Institute? Is this rope meant to bound an unruly Downworlder's power?" 

Alec did not respond. 

Magnus instead chose to test his own theory, as he wordlessly called upon his magic—

He could soon feel the familiar blue sparks generate between his fingertips... 

Magnus briefly wondered if the rope had to be activated first, by someone with angel blood, someone like the Shadowhunter crouching down before him. 

Alec suddenly popped back up in front of Magnus, as he dragged the rope around Magnus' waist, gently humming to himself as his fingers threaded the rope, through and through. 

When Alec was all finished, he stepped away from Magnus, observing his own handiwork. 

"Well, were you successful, Alexander?" Magnus' tone was cheery, as he openly stared over at Alec. "Is it time for a celebration of some sort?" 

"One last thing." Alec took in a deep breath, as he hastily left the living room. 

Magnus stood in the same place, as he shook his head in disbelief. There had to be some kind of proper etiquette when it came to tying up your boyfriend. 

Magnus imagined that the first line in such an etiquette book would read something like: 

**_Don't tie your boyfriend up and then proceed to leave the room._ **

Although, Magnus could always use his magic to escape—

At least, he figured, until the rope was activated. 

Alec returned with what looked to be a staff of some sort. Magnus vaguely recognized it from The Institute, one of the several objects that so often graced its many walls. 

"Do you trust me, Magnus?" 

Magnus silently nodded, as his focus remained on the staff in Alec's hand. 

"Close your eyes." 

Magnus closed his eyes, as he took in a casual breath. He trusted Alec with his life and assumed that the experiment would soon be coming to a close. Magnus' mind wandered as he thought about what they might be having for dinner... 

Magnus was in the mood for something homemade and hearty. 

"Okay, Magnus..." Alec's words were overtly hesitant, and they now sounded as if they were coming from behind Magnus' back. "Kneel." 

"What—" 

Magnus didn't have enough time to form a response, as he felt the staff hit at the spaces directly behind his knees—

The blow was not painful, but it was forceful enough to cause Magnus to fall down to the ground in a nearly bowing position. 

His knees now rested against the floor of his loft, as a mix of confusing emotions flooded through his system. 

He still didn't know whether Alexander had intended for this to simply be some kind of exercise on behalf of The Clave or if this was purely for Alec's personal edification... 

But Magnus knew that it was having a rather pleasurable effect on him. 

Magnus managed to steady his breathing, before he felt Alec's hand softly reach underneath his chin. Alec gently pulled Magnus' head back against his torso, as he peered down at his warlock. "Are you okay?" Alec's words were a whisper, as he ran a few fingers alongside Magnus' cheek. 

"Alexander...I have no idea..." Magnus gradually began to open his eyes—

"No." Alec's voice was laced with authority, as he kept his gaze on Magnus. "Keep your eyes closed until we're finished." 

Magnus quickly closed his eyes again, but he kept his head in the same position. 

Seconds later, he could tell that Alec was kneeling somewhere behind him, as Alec pulled Magnus' back into his chest. 

Magnus could swear that Alec was whispering something under his breath... 

And soon, the ropes seemed to vibrate against Magnus' skin... 

Magnus called for his magic again—

But this time something pushed against him. 

There were no blue sparks to fill his waiting hands. 

"You can fight against it...Probably break it, if you really want to." Alec's words were spoken softly into Magnus' ear, as Alec's hands ran down Magnus' waist. "I just assumed that if I were to use normal, Mundane bondage techniques, it would all feel too...easy. I know how much you enjoy a challenge." There was a slight laugh after Alec's words, one of his hands now making their way past the hem of Magnus' pants—

And firmly grasping onto Magnus' cock. 

Magnus moaned at the touch of Alec's hand, the heat radiating throughout his entire body. 

Alec then slowly began to move his hand, stroking his warlock underneath the fabric. 

"Alexander..." Magnus whimpered, as he pushed himself further against Alec's chest. 

"Magnus Bane...How often are you the most powerful person in the room? How often is it that you feel like this? Vulnerable...Malleable..." Alec sped us his strokes, as he gently placed a kiss in the crook of Magnus' neck. "When was the last time you truly had no control?" 

Magnus tried to get out an intelligent reply, but instead he loudly moaned into the air, his skin starting to feel slick with sweat. 

"When was the last time you had to _obey_ anyone, Magnus?" Alec nearly growled his words against Magnus' skin, as his hand kept up its steady pace. "And how do you feel about _obeying_ me?" 

"Yes...Yes..." Magnus was barely conscious of what he was even agreeing to, all of his attention going towards Alec's skilled hand, thoroughly working him, over and over. "Alexander...Please...I need to..." 

"If there's something that you _need_ , you should try your magic against the ropes again. If there's something that you _want_ , you should ask me nicely." Alec once again pressed his lips against Magnus' neck, although this time he lightly grazed Magnus' skin with his teeth—

Causing intense shivers to run down Magnus' spine, his body nearly shaking with pleasure. 

"Please, Alexander...Please let me finish...I want you to let me finish..." The words felt so strange in Magnus' mouth. He hadn't asked anyone for anything in decades, much less begged on his knees for it. 

"Good...Good...That's a good start, Magnus." Alec's hand gripped Magnus noticeably tighter, as he started to pump his fist faster and faster. "I'm going to let you finish for now, but the next time I have my hand wrapped around your cock, you will have to beg me for permission to finish. Do you remember how to do that, Magnus? Do you remember how to beg?" 

Magnus groaned as his body suddenly jerked and convulsed. He could tell that he was spilling all over Alec's hand, and yet, Alec continually stroked him until Magnus quietly whimpered. Magnus now opened his eyes, desperately trying to get some kind of grip back on reality, his mind still reeling from Alec's touch. 

Alec was quick to undo the knots that bound Magnus' wrists and knees, as he moved in a whirlwind around Magnus' body, until the rope was removed in full. 

Once Alec had finished with the rope, he pushed it a few feet away from Magnus. He then returned to his same spot, seated behind Magnus, as he pulled Magnus onto his lap. 

"Are you okay?" Alec tenderly kissed the side of Magnus' forehead, as he tightly gripped Magnus' waist. "Did I...Did I do too much? Did I go too far?" 

Magnus lightly chuckled, as he leaned into Alec's kiss. "Alexander...that was...exquisite. If I'd known that you wanted to tie me up so badly, I would've volunteered much, much sooner." 

Alec beamed over at Magnus, before he bent to gently kiss Magnus' shoulder. 

"Although...I must ask...Is this rope intended to be used by The Clave? Is this meant to entrap Downworlders?" Magnus' voice was lined with concern, as he peered at the rope from across the room. "I'm rather uncomfortable with incorporating a weapon into our bedroom décor." 

Alec shook his head, before he kissed Magnus' shoulder again. "No. This was something that I...um...I had made...just for us." 

"So then, you will be the only man in the world who will be able to put me in such a compromising position?" Magnus looked up at Alec, his eyes appreciatively scanning his Shadowhunter's face. 

"Yes, Magnus Bane. I will be the only man in the world who can make you kneel." Alec fervently kissed his warlock, deepening the kiss as the seconds ticked on and on... 

Magnus eventually interrupted the kiss, with an overly loud cough. "Alexander, I believe that you may have mentioned there being a _next time_? In regards to your lovely hand?" 

Alec smiled as he reached down towards the hem of Magnus' pants yet again—

"You're forgetting something, my love." 

Alec looked back up at Magnus, who now held his wrists out, away from his chest, patiently waiting to be bound. " _Please_?" Magnus made sure to drench the word in sweetness, as he emphatically pouted his lips. 

Alec couldn't help but to smirk as he crossed the apartment loft, slowly picking up the rope—

While happily thinking of all the ways that he could bring his warlock to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers:
> 
> — sometimes I think I've gone too far...but then I write something like this...Give me like 5 minutes, I need to Google Search for a church or something istg 
> 
> — ALSO THIS SEX SCENE IS CANONNNNN well it's not "canon" but IIRC someone once showed Jesus Christ herself (Cassandra Clare) a picture of Magnus/Alec engaging in some rope-play with Magnus being tied up and she was low-key like "yes Alec and Magnus would be fine with rope-play as long as Alec could do the tying" SOMEONE PLEASE LINK ME TO THAT TUMBLR POST IT'S REAL IT'S ACTUALLY A FACT CHECK MY SOURCES
> 
> — okay I'm gonna' go work on my main fic + watch the Shadowhunters mid-season finale byeeee <3


End file.
